


The Scissors

by theduckninja



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, I just don't know if Ill continue, Jade is in a punk band, Not Really A Happy Ending, but not a sad one either, she never went to Hollywood Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduckninja/pseuds/theduckninja
Summary: Jade is the singer and guitarist of The Scissors. They have their pros and cons. At a gig, which is really just a favor to a friend, Jade meets a singer named Tori.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> First off, they're a little OOC. Sorry, it just happened. 
> 
> Sings Used:  
> 1\. Quiet Things No One Ever Knows by Brand New  
> 2\. Hard to Please by State Champs  
> 3\. Dying in a Hot Tub by Palaye Royal  
> 4\. Miss Nothing by The Pretty Reckless

Building up a band was far from an easy task. Finding members was not an easy task, but luckily, she had some friends that went to Hollywood Arts, so she got two schools to advertise to. Having chemistry with members was hard to come by. Actually getting said members to focus on a rehearsal was near impossible. Then getting a gig was more bad luck.

They started playing to who ever would listen on their street keeping the garage door open, and that’s how Jade’s band, The Scissors, started getting a very tiny following. The neighborhood teenagers and their friends. It was something. More than her father ever thought would happen.

Friends in Hollywood Arts meant they could help them start up their YouTube channel. Kids in the school edited their videos for them, help them record vocals, and overall, give a stage presence.

Andre Harris didn’t mind helping Jade out when she asked for help on writing. He was nice enough to do that for her even if they are competition for each other since they were both looking for record deals. Andre did like diving into the edgier sound, but he said that he liked the pop sound he was in. That made it easier for them not to match each other’s sound.

Eventually, they started drawing in a bigger audience which lead Jade to feel successful when they got a gig at a small coffee shop. It went terrible as she could image, but everyone was complementing her voice. It was kind of a win, but it caused a member to quit.

Andre filled in for their next gig, and it went amazing. Jade wishes he would stay in the band, but Andre had his own passions and it wasn’t with a punk band. She respected that, but they still kept a good friendship that they both benefitted from.

A replacement guitar player was becoming impossible as most people turned it down. It made Jade frustrated and pick up a guitar. She was far from great, but she could play and would learn as they go.

They started sounding better. Jade was pleased to hear it. She started having fears that they would never be good enough until she heard improvement. There was improvement in their sound and Jade’s lyrics.

Their gigs were less embarrassing as time went on. By the time Jade was eighteen, they had a following and were playing at parties. It went from their normal school parties to the Hollywood Arts parties. Jade did wish that they could perform at Hollywood Arts since they get producers’ attention more.

Andre had been the one to ask them to play tonight. It was his birthday, and he was having a party to celebrate his eighteenth. He was excited to ask. He liked her band and said they had a lot of talent. It meant a lot to Jade for the talented boy to say that.

Drinking cheap alcohol from a red plastic cup was how Jade found herself on Saturday night. She wasn’t much of a people person, but she loved to perform. The band had set up all their sound equipment prior to the party starting. Other members drifted off into the growing crowd to mingle while Jade stayed closer to the shadows as the party started.

The crowd grew in size, and Jade began to realize that this would be the biggest crowd they ever performed in front of. She grabbed her last drink. She needed some liquid confidence, but she did not want to be drunk for this. She wanted to remember it.

“Hey!” A preppy voice said next to Jade interrupting her thoughts. It came from a girl who had walked over to her. She was dressed in a purple short sleeve shirt with tight skinny jeans. Her face was the prettiest Jade had seen.

“Uh, hi.” Jade said leaning against the wall. It was still in the main area, but they were far enough from other people.

“So, I’ve never seen you around before. Do you go to Hollywood Arts?”

This was one of Andre’s friends from school. “No, I went to the normal public school.”

“Oh.” She sounded surprised. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah, I would’ve liked to have gone to Hollywood Arts, but my parents refused to let me.”

A surprised look appeared on her face. “Oh, so what do you do?”

Jade smirked. This girl was really cute. “I sing sometimes.”

“Oh, me too.” She gave Jade a wide smile. “My name is Tori.”

“Jade.” She drank some more of her drink trying to think of things to tell the girl.

“That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl.” The Latina looked embarrassed.

Jade blinked a few times trying to comprehend that the girl attempted to flirt with her. “Thanks? You’re pretty too.”

“So, are you friends with Andre too?” Tori asked right as the band members were all gathering around the stage.

“Yeah, I have to go.” Jade said disappointing Tori. The girl’s face immediately dropped when the words were out of her mouth. “Later.” Jade walked away from the girl without looking back. She had disappointed the cute girl, but Jade couldn’t be the girlfriend that Tori probably wanted.

She grabbed her guitar and tested a few notes before walking up to the mic. “Hello, I hope you’ve been enjoying my good friend, Andre’s, birthday party. First and foremost, please make sure you get home safely if you are drinking.”

Turning towards the other members and receiving nods, she started playing the opening notes of “The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows.” They played through the opening together. Jade quickly leading the lyrics with some back up from the bass player on the secondary vocals. Jade kept her eyes closed through majority of the song not daring to find Tori in the crowd.

The next song was “Hard to Please” and Jade got a little more like herself. She wanted to give them a show and make sure they were pleased and knew they could give them a stage presence.

During “Dying In a Hot Tub,” Jade searched for Tori. If she could perform impressively while looking at a girl that was cute, then Jade could handle auditioning for a producer. But her eyes kept searching while she tried to maintain focus on playing.

Their final song of the night was “Miss Nothing.” Jade was throwing herself fully into it. Towards the end, Jade met Tori’s eyes. Jade belted out the final chorus staring deep into her eyes. Letting a small smile slip on her face, but she tried to hide it behind the microphone.

Breathlessly, Jade let out a satisfied woo. “Happy birthday, Andre!” Jade and the other members went back to their party spots which lead Jade back to the wall. They would pack up when everyone left. Jade was wondering where the girl went.

“You were so amazing!” Tori’s voice once again interrupted Jade’s thoughts. “I didn’t know you were part of the band.” Jade raised her eyebrow since Tori just made it clear she knew the band performing. “Andre talks about you so much. He loves your band. I looked you up and the videos I found were impressive.”

Jade scratched the back of her head nervously.

“Live is better. You are so much better live. The videos do not do you justice. Holy shit, you’re even hotter in person.”

Cute Tori thinks Jade is hot. That stopped Jade’s brain. “Thank you, I guess.”

Tori’s words caught up to her as she blushed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Jade said with a smile. “Not many people tell me that. They only say it through a keyboard. Most people tell me I’m scary.”

“Oh, you are scary. This leather jacket gives off the “I can and will fuck you up” vibe. It’s hot.”

It sparked a long night of conversation between the two. Jade learning of Tori’s ambition to become an actress and singer, Tori’s annoying yet loving sister, and how Tori is scared of not being successful. Jade wasn’t big on sharing, but she told Tori about some of her friends and a little meaning behind some songs.

At the end of the night, Jade helped pack up their equipment. She had snuck her phone number into the Latina’s pocket. There was no question on if the girl liked her, so Jade expected to hear from her soon.

Weeks passed, and Jade was surprised to hear from a producer faster than she heard from the girl at the party. Surprised when they were signed and never heard from her. Surprised that they finished their record and never heard a word from Tori who started becoming a fading memory.

The band was highly successful, and Jade threw all of her attention into it. She loved they were achieving success. Her dad loathed it. She made it despite him saying she couldn’t. This was a life Jade loved, but she wishes a certain brown-haired girl would’ve messaged her.

Little did she know that her number had been washed away.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an opened ending. I don't know if I'll continue this but I left it open so I could. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
